


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Four

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [4]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Colin:** Soooo, how did that incredibly long nap go? Oh, and doesn’t my hair look  _great_?

**Peter:** You had a hair appointment this morning? Did you go there drunk?

**Colin:** I might have. I just took the subway, whatever.

**Peter:** It does look good! If I have to pry your drunk ass off a sidewalk at 5am some morning though…

**Colin:** Pfff, I wasn’t even that drunk. You worry too much. Also, you’re deflecting.

**Peter laughed:** I am not! Okay, I sort of am. It was good.

**Colin:** I KNEW IT!

**Peter giggled:** Oh c’mon!

**Colin:** You have a bad poker face. Hira and I made a bet.

**Peter:** What did  _she_  say?

**Colin laughed:** We both thought you would, but I said it first, so she went with you didn’t. Now she owes me lunch! Ha! Napping… right.

**Peter:** We did nap too! What about you and… what was his name again? I never met him. Is he here?

**Colin:** Forrest. He hung out for a bit last night, but he had to go to another thing. He’s fun, we have a date this week. Haven’t decided where we’re actually going, he’s meeting me here.

**Peter:** Oh, that’s good! Sorry we didn’t come down and join everyone, we did actually fall asleep for a long time.

**Colin:** Oh, don’t worry about it. You’ve been walking around like some creepy giggly zombie all week. You needed it. Oh, by the way, Sebastian called my fucking phone  _again_. Why he thinks  _I’m_  going to help him out is truly beyond me.

**Peter:** Seriously? I’m sorry, you can just block him.

**Colin:** It’s not your fault! I’d block him, but I truly do enjoy the whiny creep’s messages. Besides, then I can track him and take him out if he tries anything. Hira, your mom and I will jump in a car and…

**Peter laughed:** Alllright. Whatever works for you then. Don’t get arrested. My mom just might do it.

**Colin:** She would! I’m pretty sure she’s sabotaging whatever career he might have wanted as we speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forrest:**  Hey, okay, so I might have broken the buzzer, I didn’t mean to but—

**Colin:** Did it half fall off?

**Forrest:**  Uhhhh, it all the way fell off?

**Colin laughed:**  Well, whatever, it was already half broken, don’t worry about it. I won’t cancel our date. Yet.

**Forrest:**  Oh good! Hey, you look great! I really like your skirt.

**Colin:**  Thank you! I hadn’t worn it yet, I got it just for you. You ready?

* * *

 

**Colin:**  Well, how hungry are you?

**Forrest:**  Uhhhh, how hungry should I be?

**Colin laughed:**  I don’t have hunger rules either unless you want them. The wait is super long, like an hour and half, so if you’re starving we can go somewhere else. You seem pretty hungry.

**Forrest:**  Is there anywhere close or is it going to take that long to find another place?

**Colin:**  Well… if you don’t mind not getting lobster or something and don’t mind drunk people throwing heavy balls, I know a place.

**Forrest:**  Is this some kind of weird shot put restaurant? Are the waiters drunk and throwing you balls full of food? I kinda dig it.

**Colin:**  A what restaurant? The waiters might be drunk though.. Well, they don’t have waiters though. It’s just a bowling alley.

**Forrest:**  Oh! Greasy food is always at the top of my list, let’s go man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forrest:** I don’t think I’ve ever needed an eighty percent grease bowling alley burger more in my life.

**Colin:** Oh,did you have a hard workout today or something? 

**Forrest:** Yeah! Though I ate after that. I was just starving again. I really should have had a snack before I left, but I was already late, so I was like NO TIME, DON’T FUCK THIS UP.

**Colin:** Aw, you could have told me! We have tons of snacks at the apartment. Hira kinda lives on snacks; she has like a collection, and she always shares with anyone… particularly if she bought some weird thing. Don’t try the salty licorice candy.

**Forrest:** Salty licorice candy?! I love that shit! My brother got some from some friend of his. He didn’t like it either, and I ate like the whole bag in one go. I really shouldn’t do that, but I do it all the time.

**Colin laughed:** Aw, gross. Your brother’s right! That shit is  _nasty_. So you have siblings then?

**Forrest:** Yeah, two. They’re twins, Simon and Hilary. They’re both older than me. I’m kinda surprised Simon isn’t texting me right now asking me how it’s going.

**Colin:** Simon… 

**Forrest:** Yeah, he’s the like…the worst of the two, man. No, I mean I don’t want to say worst, they’re both great… but he worries a lot and kinda drives me nuts sometimes. Hilary does too, but she’s definitely more chill about it. She’s like  _be safe, okay? You know how to be safe, we’ve all talked about this,_ and  **he’s**  like  _be safe, okay…_ then 20 minutes later  _are you alright, how’s everything going?_   _Do you have condoms? You better use condoms! I can pick you up if you need me too!_

**Colin:** Aw… That’s sweet, but I can see how that would get a bit much.  _Simon_  though… big guy? Like tall  _and_  big? Like you, but the cuddlier, hairier version of the Brawny Man? Human version of Smokey the Bear?

**Forrest:** Uhhhh, well I certainly wouldn’t describe him that way  _myself_ …. well actually the Smokey thing is right on… but… you… know him?

**Colin laughed:** Wow… Yeah, probably, he and my cousin Pete have been… cavorting. Park ranger?

**Forrest:** Oooohhh man, yeah, he and Hilary are both park rangers. Wow, that’s just… wild. I am  **sure**  he doesn’t know. We should  _prank_ him.

**Colin:** I like how you think…


	4. Chapter 4

**Forrest:** Are we going to bowl?! I haven’t actually gone bowling years! I’m probably  _terrible!_

**Colin:** Well, I’ve never been bowling before so you have the advantage.

**Forrest:** Really? Why’d you even know about the bowling alley?

**Colin:** Oh, I liked a woman who worked here awhile ago. She looked like she could snap a person in half. I never actually tried bowling, because she was the bartender, so I sat at the bar.

**Forrest laughed:** I see! Didn’t work out?

**Colin:** Well, she clearly did weightlifting but working out’s not a dating requirement for me…  ** _He laughed:_**  Okay, yeah, no, she was moving away. We had a fun date though.

**Forrest:** And she obviously didn’t kill you by snapping you in half!

**Colin:** She didn’t! I was convinced she was trying to with how she was maneuvering that motorcycle through traffic though. But yeah! Let’s bowl, I’ll try it out.

 

 

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Wow, man you are  _awful_. Like, I thought no one could bowl worse than me.

**Colin laughed:** So rude! I like rude. Besides, maybe I’m just trying to make you feel better about  _your_  awful bowling.

**Forrest:** I don’t buy it. We can just both suck though.

**Colin:** Sounds good to me…

**Forrest laughed:** Oh man, I didn’t mean it like that at all! But that’d be okay too.

**Colin:** Like  _what_? I just meant sucking at bowling…

**Forrest:** Uhhh…

**Colin:** Oh my  _god_ , your face, you are  _so_  red. You’re cute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Colin:** I had a good time! Even though I hurt my finger on that fucking bowling ball.

**Forrest laughed:** You’re never going bowling again, are you?

**Colin:** I might! I might just sit at the bar and watch you bowl instead though. I have a better idea though! We could go out somewhere that doesn’t require skills next time. Club next week?

**Forrest:** You act like dancing isn’t a skill!

**Colin:** Or drinking! You’re right. Well, it’s an idea.

**Forrest:** That sounds really fun, man; I’m just harassing you. I like dancing  _and_  drinking, though that’s how I broke my wrist once!

**Colin:** Battle wounds, we all get them. I mean, not  _me_ , I would never be so clumsy.

**Forrest:** Except while bowling.

**Colin:** I meant dancing of course! 

**Forrest:** Of course! Well, I gotta go. I’ll text if I don’t fuck up my phone again. Otherwise, I dunno… a bottle with a message thrown through your window?

**Colin:** If you can throw a bottle through my window from that far down, I won’t even be mad. If you tape the message to a bottle of wine and it also doesn’t break, I might have to keep you forever.

**Forrest:** Oh man, you have some high standards!


End file.
